


What Now?

by Nigaki



Series: Wild and Soft [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Bigotry & Prejudice, Consensual Underage Sex, Dutch is trying, Holding Hands, Hosea is the best dad like always, John has female parts, Kissing, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega John Marston, Pre-Canon, Protectiveness, Riding, Smut, Underage Drinking, and it's graphic this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: John and Arthur are mated, now they need to face Dutch about this.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Wild and Soft [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	What Now?

Arthur didn’t sleep the whole night. He couldn’t, too many thoughts running through his mind, the biggest one screaming the loudest at him.

What now?

He looked at the omega in his arms. John was sleeping soundly without any care in the world. He was always like that, impulsive, rebellious. Some would call it brave but Arthur always called it stupid. It wasn’t different this time, what they did was very stupid, probably the stupidest thing Arthur has ever done in his life.

Which didn’t mean he regretted it, he could never, he cared about John too much, he wanted that mating, their bond. Arthur reached to the bonding mark on his neck and touched it softly, feeling the tingling sensation, hot oversensitive skin and the marks left by John’s teeth. An unusual thing for the alpha to have, he was sure he never saw other alpha with bonding mark. But he wanted it, was proud of it and of being John’s mate. They were mated only for few hours and he already couldn’t imagine anything else.

So yes, he wasn’t going to regret this, if anything, he was planning on cherishing their bond, enjoying it and how lucky he got having John return his feelings and wanting to mate with someone like him. But that didn’t change the fact that it was stupid of them to mate while still being in Dutch’s gang. Now they had a problem, the one Arthur had no idea how to solve. 

Run. Take your omega and run, his instinct suggested him but he quickly get rid of that thought.

He didn’t want to run but he’d if it’d ever come to that. Even few hours after mating, John was already more important to him than anything or anyone else in this world. He doubted Dutch would want to hurt them but he’d sure be furious. They broke the rule, and not just any rule.

Dutch liked to have loyal people around him and now it wasn’t the case anymore. Being loyal to anyone but him could be considered a betrayal by him. If he couldn’t count on his best gunslingers anymore, why keep them in the gang? Why not get rid of them? Normally, a punishment for betraying the gang was death, but because Dutch always treated them like his sons, he could probably just throw them out. They would’ve to run anyway, whatever Arthur wanted it or not, the choice was not theirs to make.

He doubted they could convince Dutch to let them stay, Arthur had no idea what to do to make that possible, to explain why they went against his rules. He hoped John had since he was pushing at the idea of mating so much. He probably didn’t, he was always the kind of man who do things first and think about them later, and it was as annoying as it was endearing.

John stirred in his arms, curling further into him before he stretched his whole body and opened his eyes, smiling the moment they landed on Arthur’s face.

“Morning,” he said and yawned, stretching even more. Strands of the hay they were sleeping on the whole night were sticking from his hair in adorable way, but Arthur couldn’t make himself smile after seeing such image, which didn’t go unnoticed by John. “Why the sour face?”

With head propped on his hand, John moved a little from him to have a better look of his face but he kept their legs tangled. Arthur was staring at the roof above them, thinking if he should lie and tell it’s nothing or force John to think about responsibilities.

“What do we do now, John?” he asked, still looking at the roof, like he wanted to find some answers for his problem there.

“Really? That’s all you have on your mind after last night?” John sneered and moved closer again, nuzzling at Arthur’s neck.

Arthur sighed, not surprised by John’s lack of concern. “We have to face the reality sooner or later.”

“I know,” the boy assured, kissing him on the throat and moving lower to place another kiss there, trying to make Arthur relax. “But why can’t we stay in our little bubble a little bit longer? I don’t want to go yet.”

He didn’t either. Running away was so tempting. They had their horses, their guns, some money, they could manage on their own, ale they’d need to do was to climb on their horses and never look back.

But they couldn’t do that, not to a man that raised them and kept them feed. Dutch didn’t deserve them running away without a trace.

John was persistent, leaving small kisses on Arthur’s neck and shoulder, coaxing him into staying. A responsible man would shove him away and tell him to get dressed because they should be going back to camp right now.

All Arthur did was bare his neck even more, the tension leaving his body just like worry left his mind, for now. He could feel John’s smile against his skin, as well as the arousal coming from both of them, filling up the barn like during last night.

“Come on, sweetheart.” Nobody ever called him that except whores who were trying to seduce him. He liked being called that so naturally, not only with seduction in mind but with a simple fondness that John felt for him and who just straddled his hips, placing his hands on Arthur’s chest. The boy smirked at him. “You have a naked omega on you, don’t tell me you want to get up right now.”

Little shit, they were barely mated and he was already using his body and charm to get what he wanted. And god damn it, he was getting it. Arthur couldn’t resist such sight in front of him, this slim waist and broader chest painted with bites and marks he left himself the night before. Or those delicious muscles created by hard work, or strong tights gained from riding horses. John was simply breathtaking and Arthur couldn’t believe the boy was his now. 

“Come here,” Arthur ordered him and reached his hand towards him, placing the other on the boy’s hip.

John beamed at him and leaned to him so Arthur could grasp his hair and tug him forward for the heated kiss that made them groan in union. John still smelled of heat, they both were, all it took to get them ready for more was few shifts of John’s hips over Arthur’s cock.

They ended the kiss that left them both without breath. Arthur watched captivated as John reached under himself and grabbed his member, already coated in John’s slick. The boy was soaking wet when he pointed the tip of Arthur’s cook at his opening, gasping when it touched his swollen folds.

Biting into his lower lips, John lowered himself slowly, pulling a loud moan out from Arthur when an amazing heat and tightness enveloped his member more and more as John kept lowering until he sat on Arthur’s pelvis again, panting and shaking.

John’s skin was already glistening with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. He brushed them off of it and looked at Arthur with lust in his dark, brown eyes.

“Ready for a ride, cowboy?” the boy asked and moved, slowly for now, getting used to a feeling of being so full in that position, something completely different from last night when Arthur had him on his back, pounding into him. He moaned sweetly when he raised his hips, Arthur joining him with his own moan shortly. God damn it, it was only John’s second time and he was already eager to ride Arthur like a bucking bronco.

He grabbed boy’s hips with both hands, just keeping them here for now. John raised himself until only the head of Arthur’s cock was in him. The boy looked at him then and smirked before sinking down in one quick move, tossing his head back with a loud moan. It ripped a similar one from Arthur’s throat. He clenched his fingers tight on John’s hips who began to move in a steady rhythm.

“Shit, that must’ve hurt,” Arthur noticed, worried that when they’d be done, he’d find blood on his member and leaking from John.

“Only a little,” John panted.

“You can’t do things like that, John, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The last thing he wanted was to ever cause any real harm to John. He’d never forgive himself, especially now when he could hurt him so easily with his superior strength. He was always stronger than John, that never stopped them from wrestling for fun but in a state like that, naked, just beginning to experiencing sexual pleasure with other person, John seemed almost delicate despite his masculine body.

“You won’t,” John promised him and clenched on Arthur’s cock, causing the older man to moan again and eagerly trust back into John when the boy was just rising his hips. John groaned and not going all the way up anymore, he sank down, shuddering when he was full again. “Fuck, that’s so good.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Arthur said back to him, repeating his move, this time on purpose, when John was moving up again. The boy moaned, clawing alpha’s chest in pleasure. “You okay?”

“Yeah, keep doing that,” he begged, getting into faster rhythm.

Arthur happily obliged and increased his movements as well, meeting with John’s whenever he was coming down now, filling the boy completely each time. John was in heaven, moaning and grunting every time they were joined. A quick pants were leaving his lips every second and his body was slick with sweat. He was riding Arthur so enthusiastically that the sight alone would’ve been enough to bring the alpha to climax.

But Arthur held it in, wanting to feel this wonderful tightness for a little longer. Besides, what kind of alpha would he be if he’d let his omega to come second?

John wasn’t even trying to be slow anymore, he was slapping his hips up and down in quick pace, chasing his release that was apparently close, Arthur could feel it in the air and on his skin whenever John sat on him for a brief second before he was back to bouncing again. The boy was soaking so much the wet sound of their skins slapping together was echoing in the barn and was probably even heard outside.

“You close, Johnny?” he asked, and even though what he wanted to achieve was kind of hard, he still took one of his hands from the boy’s hips and touched his clit with his fingers. John mewled and thrusted his hips towards Arthur’s fingers, trying to feel that jolt of pleasure again.

“Yes,” John gasped and continue panting with an open mouth, moaning and whimpering every time he sank down and his clit was stimulated again. The boy was torn about what to do, ride Arthur or rub against his fingers. His hips were snapping forwards on their own.

Arthur helped him with that decision and moved his hand further. John was rising his hips low enough every time that Arthur was able to touch his pulsing clit constantly, bringing the boy to completion with just a few rubs of his fingers and John’s own desperate thrusts.

John choked on his own moan and stilled while his inside clamped on Arthur’s cock, almost bringing him over the edge as well. The alpha bit the inside of his cheek and denied himself again, watching his omega relaxing while the pleasure was leaving his body. He slumped down on Arthur’s still hard member, clenching on it every few seconds, driving the alpha crazy.

John brushed the hair from his eyes again, panting heavily. “That was fun,” the boy breathed out and smiled tiredly at Arthur who chuckled and lifted John from himself, tossing the laughing boy on the hay. The omega looked up at him with bright, happy eyes Arthur just couldn’t resist.

He kissed John, holding his face with one hand, the other using to work quickly on his cock, covered with John’s slick. Couple of strokes and the feeling of those beautiful lips moving hungrily against his was enough to make him come. He moaned into John’s mouth and spilled on his belly, feeling a spark of possessiveness when he thought of his omega smelling like him, even if just for a short while.

It wasn’t the plan, he wasn’t that tired, but Arthur still laid on John, pressing him more into the hay and putting more straws into his already messy hair. John purred happily and embraced him, rubbing his back and threading fingers through his locks. It was nice to lay like that, enjoying the afterglow and each other’s presence. John’s fingers in his hair made him sleepy quickly but they couldn’t stay here longer. They had to get back to camp and face Dutch.

“Why didn’t you finish in me?” John murmured into Arthur’s neck. He wasn’t trying anything like last time, he was just keeping his face there. The warm puffs of breath were hitting the alpha’s cooling skin, making him doze off even more. He need to get himself awake.

“You’re probably already pregnant after last night,” Arthur explained to him with a sigh and lifted himself on his arms, looking down at the content omega. “No need to ensure that happening.”

“What difference does is it make if I’m going to drink the brew anyway?”

“What difference does it make if I finish in you?” Arthurs asked back and John’s whole face blushed. The older man smirked. “Naughty boy. You know that feeling for few hours and you’re already hungry for it again.”

“Would you rather I was not?” John crossed his arms over his chest and watched Arthur, trying to look confident but with a face so red he was failing miserably.

Arthur snorted and leaned down, nudging John’s nose with his own. “The brew may not work,” he said, deciding to leave the teasing. For now. He didn’t want to wake up John’s desire again which was probably easy to do with a young boy like that. “No need to risk it.” He put a quick kiss on John’s lips and patted his naked hip. “Come on, we need to go.”

“But I don’t want to,” John complained and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck. At the beginning of their relationship, that wouldn’t be a problem, the boy barely weighed anything back then, lifting him from the ground, even from that position, was easy. But he wasn’t a boy anymore but a young man and Arthur would surely broke something if he tried to lift him from this position. He tried to get away but John clutched hard to him, laughing when he groaned in irritation.

“Don’t make me angry, boy,” he warned but it had a completely different effect than he hoped for. John shivered and when he looked at Arthur, he had a glint of lust in his eyes.

“Or what?” John provoked, looking smugly. Arthur wanted to wipe that smirk from his lips but instead he just kissed them. They both purred, so loud they barely heard the barn door creak when someone opened them.

“What in the hell!” some man yelled as John and Arthur jumped from each other, not knowing if they should grab their guns and get ready for an attack or cover themselves. Thankfully, whoever saw them already left. “In my goddamn barn! Becky, bring me my shotgun!”

“Did he said shotgun?” John asked dumbly, looking at the cracked door.

“Yup. We need to go. Give me my pants,” he rushed the boy while standing up quickly.

“I don’t know where they are?!”

They located every piece of their clothes and sneaked out through the window on the side. When the man returned with a shotgun, they were already on their horses, laughing so hard they almost fell from them on their way to town.

They went to take a bath. Separately, because Arthur insisted that. While having his way with John in the water was tempting, that would have to wait for other times, when he wouldn’t have to worry about his future like he was worrying right now. John on the other hand, was not worried at all or just hid it well because when Arthur told him ‘no’ about bathing together, he pouted like a goddamn kid and sat in the chair all grumpy, waiting for their bath to be ready.

Arthur sighed and pulled out a smoke to get his nerves under control. There was no telling how Dutch was going to react, he couldn’t predict it and that worried him. He was sure though that the leader would be angry, how could he not when his sons just willingly betrayed him?

When a boy working at the hotel told them the bath is ready, Arthur went first, eager to have his nerves eased. But the hot water didn’t help him relax like always, he actually felt more tense than before. He only smiled and felt somewhat at ease when the boy from earlier asked him through the door if he needed help and before Arthur could respond, he heard John growl at the poor omega.

But that was a poor excuse of a relaxation, soon enough he was nervous again, scared even and there was nothing that could soothe him.

Almost nothing.

Maybe he should’ve agreed to John’s proposition to bath together. 

“John,” he called softly. He opened one of his eyes and watched the omega slip inside the room, closing the door behind him.

“You changed your mind or need some help scrubbing your back?” the boy asked teasingly, already getting closer to the tub.

“Put the clothes on the chair,” Arthur just told him and submerged deeper into the water so only his head was sticking out. He liked when the tubs were so big.

John grinned at him and undressed in a record time before almost jumping into the tub, kissing Arthur right away, who wrapped his hands around his waist and brought him closer, almost squeezing him against his chest.

They didn’t do much, water from the tub barely spilled on the floor because of their urges, there was only some groping, rubbing against each other and touching, mostly on Arthur’s part when he sneaked his hand between John’s tights and turned him into a moaning mess within couple of minutes. It was enough to take Arthur’s mind from their problem, at least for now.

The bath didn’t help that much since their clothes reeked of heat, sweat and mating and they didn’t have others for change, but it was better than nothing and they left the hotel satisfied and hungry, this time for real food.

People were turning their heads when John and Arthur were walking by, smelling the evidence of their recent physical activities and frowning at them with disgust because of it. After seeing the fresh mating bites hover, people were more understanding, not for Arthur tough, they looked at him like at a freak for letting an omega bite him but he wasn’t bothered by it, he had bigger problems to worry about.

The saloon was empty, only people working there were inside. John and Arthur ordered some food and two bottles of beers to go with it. When everything was brought to them, they sat in the far corner of the building to be sure nobody would hear them talking. Which they didn’t do right away, instead they were both picking their food, hungry but not wanting to eat. It looked like worry finally got to John too.

“What are you thinking about?” the boy asked and took a swig of his beer. Arthur watched him swallow it nervously. He was definitely worried now.

“What to tell Dutch,” Arthur answered and put some of the stew into his mouth. After the mating and fooling around this morning, his stomach was screaming for food but the throat had different idea and clenched when Arthur tried to swallow. The food went down anyway but it was unpleasant.

John decided to follow him and eat something as well, but it went just about as good as for Arthur. “The truth?” he suggested after swallowing a big piece of meat like it was a cannon ball.

Arthur shook his head. “He’ll be angry.”

“Dutch will be angry no matter what we say.” That was a valid point. “Might as well get over with it.”

That was probably the best approach they could take but not the one that would make everything okay. If there was any.

“Dutch will throw us from the gang.” Arthur put his elbows on the table and covered his face with his hands, sighing deeply. There was no way out of this, all they could do was hope that Dutch would understand. He was in love once too, after all.

John was quiet, tapping his finger on the plate in front of him, his leg was bouncing too, causing the whole table to shake. Normally Arthur would tell him to cut it out but he didn’t care this time. He was still trying to come up with something, anything, even though he knew the only other way out of this would be to run before Dutch could throw them himself and break their hearts.

“You sound like you’re regretting last night,” John murmured softly. Arthur looked at him surprised, the boy was all stiff now and avoided Arthur’s eyes by looking into his food.

Arthur couldn’t believe what he just heard, if anyone should be regretting last night, it should be John. He felt like a bastard for making the kid think there is anything to regret for him. The problem with Dutch was serious and he would gladly get rid of it but not if the price would be taking back the bond he and John now shared.

“I could never regret it,” he assured his omega, who looked up at him with hopeful eyes. It was easy to forget that John was still young when he was killing and robbing folks on regular basis, but in moment likes this, Arthur remembered that it was still a kid who deserved someone much better than a sour twenty six years old. But it was done, only death could break the bond now and because they were close even before the bonding, it was already so strong that living separately was out of option. For some reason John loved him more than a friend and Arthur was big enough of an egoist to not question that and leave their bond alone to grow even more over the next years. “But I also don’t want to leave the gang.”

He wouldn’t be the man he was today or even alive if it weren’t for Dutch and Hosea. He also would never meet John if it wasn’t for them, he owed them everything, he didn’t want to leave them like that, let them think they meant nothing to him.

“Would it be so bad?” John asked shyly. What was he saying right now?

“You want to leave?” He never took John for someone willing to leave the gang, he had a good life in it, better than on his own. But if John would want to leave, Arthur would go with him, there was no way he would leave his omega(and that’s why Dutch didn’t want people in the gang to mate) but he hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“No, of course not.” Arthur felt like the big weight was lifted from his chest. John send him assuring smile. “But if it comes to that we can manage. We was both living on the streets and we was doing fine.”

Arthur snorted and grabbed his beer, feeling good enough already to drink it.

“You wasn’t doing fine, they was going to hang you.”

John glared at him before he huffed.

“Well, now I have you to keep me out of trouble,” he pointed out. “And I can keep you in check.” John became serious again and looked into Arthur’s eyes. “If Dutch will throw us from the gang, it won’t be the end of the world, you shouldn’t think of it that way.”

“I know,” he sighed and leaned back in the chair, the hand holding a beer bottle hanging loosely by his side. “But Dutch, Hosea, Susan, even Pearson… They’re our family. Leaving them would be hard. I was always loyal.”

Arthur heard a scratch of the chair and in few seconds John was sitting by his side, taking his hand in his and smiling again.

“I know, me too,” he said, rubbing his thumb in a small circles on Arthur’s palm. “We broke the rule but we can still be loyal.”

That was never a question but would Dutch understand that? That their mating won’t change anything?

Arthur squeezed John’s hand and returned his smile, feeling the tension leaving his body when omega only smiled wider.

“I just hope Dutch will see it the same way.”

“He will,” John assured him. Arthur didn’t believe him, but he was feeling more confident now, just like last night. Whatever would happen, they had each other now, they always had. They’d be okay no matter what, even on their own. But Arthur wasn’t going to just hang his head in defeat and leave, he was going to fight for his stay in the gang, and determination in John’s voice was telling him, that the kid was going to fight too.

With him by his side, Arthur wasn’t as much scared. Was this what having a mate was about? Feeling safe? Always having someone to lean on when feeling down? If it was, then Arthur was planning to never let John go. Unless John would like to leave, but judging by the loving look in his eyes whenever he looked at Arthur, it was far from happening.

They finished their breakfast, not having any troubles with getting the food past their throat this time. After that, there was another important matter to attend too.

“Let’s get you some herbs to stop the pregnancy,” Arthur informed the omega when they left the saloon.

John nodded and they crossed the street to enter the doctor’s office. The bell above the door ringed, announcing their arrival. The doctor, an old alpha, joined them from some back room.

“How can I help you, alpha, omega?” he asked, wiping his hand on bloodied cloth. The man smiled warmly at them.

Arthur and John came to the counter, resting against it comfortably.

“You got herbs to prevent pregnancy?” Arthur asked straightforward. They were kind of in a hurry.

The doctor looked blankly at him. Was he that old he wasn’t hearing right? He heard the bell…

“I’m sorry?”

“Herbs,” he repeated himself, a little louder and snappier. “To prevent pregnancy. To make the brew.”

The doctor was looking at him like he was speaking in a different language. Did he never heard of those? Every whore was using those herbs, regular omegas as well.

“For… him?” the man stuttered, barely even glancing at John. Arthur rolled his eyes and nudged the omega with his foot when the boy growled quietly.

“Yes, for him, he’s an omega if you didn’t notice.”

“This ‘him’ is right here,” John reminded them both before talking only to the doctor. “You got them or not? We’re in a hurry.”

The shock was still visible on the man’s face but now it was joined by disapproving look.

“We don’t sell those herbs here,” the alpha told them and turned his back to them, pretending to be doing something in the cabinet filled with small bottles.

John and Arthur shared a look, already knowing with what kind of person they were dealing with.

“Any place where we can find them?” John asked again.

“Even if I knew, I would not tell you,” the doctor spat and looked at them over his shoulder. “Stopping omega from becoming pregnant is against God.”

“That’s nice he cares so much,” Arthur said sarcastically, irritated by this man sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. It wasn’t his baby, or his body for Christ’s sake. “Where can we find herbs?”

“Not here,” the doctor repeated and turned to them fully, probably with intent to throw them out. He was looking at John with disgust. Arthur felt the sudden need to stand between his omega and this alpha, which never happened before, not since John was grown enough to take care of himself. Must’ve been the bonding’s doing, he was being overprotective. “You should be ashamed of yourself, you and your alpha. Omega are supposed to bear children.”

“Well, I don’t want to,” John told him, holding his head high, ready to argue some more or even threaten the man with a gun. Always act first, think later.

“Come on,” Arthur said to the omega and caught him by the elbow, dragging him away. “He won’t tell us anything.”

Who knew finding herbs to stop pregnancy would be so hard, they were sure those things were common to buy, they weren’t seeing pregnant omegas in every town after all.

They eventually bought some from a prostitute. She and her friend, a male omega, demanded ten dollars for the small bag that was enough to last for two brews. Arthur thought it was too expensive for couple of flowers he could probably find on his own in the wilderness but he wasn’t going to risk it. He was assuming that the brew had to be made as fast as possible after the knotting, so he handed the whore her money and she sweetly thanked him and gave them the herbs, wishing them a good day.

“Looks like someone can skip the working night for at least three day,” John joked despite being clearly shaken by the idea of ending up pregnant. He wasn’t ready to have children despite his body telling him something else. Arthur wasn’t ready to be a father either, tough his brain, still dazed after mating, was forcing him to think about how wonderful would it be if John ended up round and heavy with his child.

He wondered if John was thinking about such stupid things too. The bond was so fresh right now it was messing with their heads and instincts.

They returned to the saloon for some hot water so John could drink the brew right away. Gaging through the whole process and complaining for at least ten minutes after, John drank to the last drop, hopefully saving their asses from even bigger problems than Dutch.

Please, let all those generations of omegas be right about this, Arthur begged in his head to no one particular when they were finally leaving town. John couldn’t end up pregnant, Dutch would surely kill them then and even if not, they wouldn’t know how to take care of a child. Omegas are supposed to have natural predispositions for this but whatever it was true or not, John was lacking that predispositions for sure. He was still stupid enough to not be able to take care of himself most of the times, taking care of a small child would be too much for both of them.

They rode in silence, not in hurry anymore, their horses walking slowly into direction of the camp. The fear was back, getting rid of him would be impossible until they’d talk with Dutch and see how this whole situation would end.

“Maybe we should just… not tell him,” John proposed halfway through the ride. “You know, enter the camp like nothing happened.”

“You think he won’t notice mating marks on our necks?” The marks were red, still fresh after mating. Only blind person wouldn’t notice something that obvious. “We could cover them with bandanas but how long would I take for someone to find out? We can’t wear them forever and Dutch will only be angrier if he finds out after so long.”

“I was thinking more about letting him see everything and just wait to see how it goes,” John explained, moving his horse closer to Arthur. The bond was pulling them towards each other, Arthur noticed it earlier when while going around town they were constantly attached to the hip. He never realized mating bond was so strong right after mating, he didn’t even want to let John out of his sight, he wanted to keep touching him, feeling his scent, hear him breathing. There was no way they would be able to hide it from Dutch even if they tried.

“You want to enter the camp and not explain anything,” Arthur asked to be sure. John nodded. Unbelievable. “That’s even worse!”

“No it’s not, we’re not hiding anything, we’re just not talking about this either.” And this boy was supposed to be sixteen and ready to be married. 

“Dutch will still want explanation.”

“Yeah, but this way we don’t have to worry about how to start talking to him about this.”

“The start isn’t the biggest problem, John.”

“At least I have some plan.”

He was right, Arthur was completely clueless. Still better than having such a stupid plan like John but at least the boy did some thinking. All Arthur did was worry.

“Fine, we won’t tell him anything but won’t hide either,” he agreed and John almost turned into a peacock he was so proud. Until nerves got back to him and he hunched in his saddle. He was sitting like that till they reached the camp. Here they go. “It’ll be alright.”

John told him this himself but now the kid was terrified and unsure. He still smiled briefly as their horses entered the small clearing in the forest where the gang made the camp. 

“Looks who’s back,” Hosea greeted them from his place at the table where he was reading a book. He just glanced at them, didn’t notice mating marks. Nobody notice for now, they were too far from anyone.

“This was a bad idea,” John whispered to Arthur when they were taking saddles from their horses. “Let’s just pack and run.”

“No. Just try to be calm.”

John looked behind himself, towards Dutch’s tent. The older man was reading like Hosea and smoking his pipe, not even looking into their direction. He wasn’t even suspecting what had happened.

“I can’t,” he said panicked. “Am I supposed to go to him? I don’t know what to do.”

“It was your plan!” Arthur hissed at him.

“I didn’t think it through!” he explained himself.

“Jesus Christ, Marston,” Arthur complained, becoming panicked himself. “No, don’t go to him, just act natural. Only approach him when he asks and even then act like nothing happened. Let him notice and then…”

Then what?

“Then what?” John asked, apparently reading in his mind.

“Then we will see how it goes and react accordingly,” Arthur finished his thought and gulped, looking into Dutch’s direction.

“You think he will hear our reasons?”

“To be honest? I don’t know. But there is no use in trying to explain our decision when he’s angry, if he start yelling, we should just let him yell.” They should’ve discussed this in town, not now, looking awfully suspicious while doing so. They were taking too long with horses. “Wait for him to calm down and then explain, before he kills us or throw us from the gang.”

“Dutch wouldn’t kill us,” John said surely. “Not now, not ever.”

Arthur hummed, still looking at Dutch. Maybe he should’ve stopped. “I’m not so sure about that.”

They both took deep breaths before they went with saddles towards their tent. Arthur looked at their beds standing so far apart. They’d need a new one, for two people.

“John!” John almost died on the spot when Dutch shouted at him. The boy turned wary and forced a smile on his face. Dutch waved a hand at him before getting back to his book.

“What do you think he wants?” John asked him, shaking like a leaf.

“Probably ask how it went in town,” Arthur suspected, nervous just like his omega. “Go, I’ll stay here and listen. And intervene if I have to.”

Dutch’s tent was close enough to eavesdrop. 

“I’m sure you won’t have to,” John said and after a small pat from Arthur, he approached their leader. Arthur noticed that on his way here, John fumbled with the collar of his shirt until it was standing, slightly covering the mark. What was this fool doing? This couldn’t have covered the whole mark, if he wanted to cover it, he should’ve button up the collar, not open it even more. “What is it, Dutch?”

Arthur was too worried to actually care about being sneaky so he just stood by their tent and watched Dutch show John a friendly smile. So far so good.

“Don’t worry, I’m not about to get every detail from you, that would be inappropriate,” Dutch explained, closing his book to focus all of his attention at John. Bad sign, he would notice the mark faster. But that’s what they wanted, right? For Dutch to see and get this over with? Then why Arthur was hoping the older man wouldn’t notice at all? “Just want to know how the night went. You were gone for a long time and Arthur went looking for you. Just want to make sure he behaved himself and didn’t scare your alpha for the night.”

Dutch was obviously joking and John even let ought a fake laugh to cover how nervous he actually was.

“The night was… fine.” Arthur would’ve snorted if it wasn’t for the tense situation. He would’ve said the night was more than fine judging the way John moaned and cried with pleasure through all of it. But Dutch didn’t need to know that. “And Arthur didn’t cause any trouble.”

“He was just there to make sure you was okay,” Dutch explained him. Arthur cursed in his head, Dutch always had such a high opinion on him and in just a moment it was going to change when he’d realize Arthur did much more than just keep an eye on John. “So don’t be angry at him for following you.”

“I’m not,” John told him, taking a small step back, wanting for a chance to go. Dutch still didn’t notice the obvious mark, was it possible he’d miss it and discover it some other time, causing them to be on their toes for another day if not few? Arthur couldn’t believe that he was actually wishing for the news to be revealed right now. “I’m really thankful he came.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile when John looked back at him with soft eyes. They both felt a pull of their bond, telling them to go to each other. They ignored it.

Dutch didn’t notice they shared a smile because John turning his head caused the collar of his shirt to sticks out, revealing the mark hidden under it. Arthur saw how the older alpha’s face went pale for a few seconds. When John, after noticing how worry Arthur was in that moment, turned back to their leader, Dutch was already red with fury and on his feet, hovering over the teenager, his book forgotten on the ground. Arthur shut his eyes tight and hoped for the best.

Dutch knew.

He grabbed John’s shirt and tugged the collar to the side, taking a better look at the mark. Arthur swallowed a growl, nothing was happening but his overprotectiveness was telling him to go and protect his mate. He fought it and kept still.

“What is that?” Dutch asked slowly and menacingly. Even from his place, Arthur could hear John swallowing the gulp in his throat.

“It’s a uh… mating mark,” he answered truthfully and curled into himself a little.

Dutch was practically fuming, he took the pipe from his mouth and tossed it carelessly to the ground. His shaking hand was still holding the shirt tightly. Nobody noticed the commotion yet but the air was getting heavy with the scent of anger, Arthur could already smell it, it was a matter of time before the whole camp would notice.

“A mating mark,” he repeated and John nodded hesitantly while Dutch was shooting daggers at his neck. The alpha curled his free hand in a fist and Arthur took a step forward. Would he do it? Would he punch John for this? If he would, Arthur wasn’t sure he wouldn’t kill Dutch after that. Not even a whole day after mating, his instincts to protect his mate were stronger than any sentiment or common sense. “You went to share your heat with an alpha, and comes back with a mating mark?”

“I can explain,” John assured. Now his smell was strong enough to reach Arthur as well. It was sour, rotten, a scent of fear.

Dutch’s free hand shot up and twisted itself in John’s hair, harshly tilting his head to the side, exposing the mark even more. John's distressed whimper was loud enough it caused everyone to turn their heads towards him and Dutch. Hosea jumped out of his chair immediately, Susan threw the shirt she was washing into the tub and got up as well. Arthur still didn’t react, having faith in Dutch that he’d never hurt any of them.

Hosea got to him first and tried to calm him down, make him release John. Arthur couldn’t her what Hosea was saying because Dutch started yelling.

“Who did you allow to mate you?!” Dutch roared angry, still holding John, who grabbed his hand helplessly, trying to get away but it only caused him more pain. Dutch’s grip on his hair was too strong, he whimpered in pain again. All this struggling made him turn towards Arthur, their eyes met and something snapped in Arthur when he saw those helpless eyes. His legs moved without him controlling them. “What in the hell have you done, boy?! You went to spend one night with an alpha and comes back mated?! Few sweet words were enough to make you bare your neck?!”

“It wasn’t like that!” John protested, still struggling. “Dutch, it hurts!” he screamed when Dutch almost ripped his hair out. Arthur saw red.

“Dutch, for god’s sake, let him go!” Hosea yelled, grabbing at his friend’s hand in attempt to shove it away from John. “What’s the matter with you?!”

“Who was it?!”

Before John could answer and Hosea could intervene, everyone in the camp heard a loud growl. They turned their heads towards Arthur who was standing just a feet away, huffing and snarling, ready to protect what was his.

Hosea let go of Dutch’s wrist and slowly took a step back but Arthur wasn’t focusing on him, he was focusing on Dutch’s hand still grasping John’s hair and causing him pain. He growled louder and stepped even closer, giving the other alpha one more chance to let go. If it was anyone else on Dutch’s place, Arthur wouldn’t even hesitate and would’ve already killed any bastard that dared to harm his omega.

“I reckon you found the alpha, Dutch,” Hosea whispered and raised his hands to show Arthur he meant no harm.

Dutch let go of John as well and joined Hosea, slowly stepping away while looking at Arthur like he wasn’t even recognizing him.

Arthur got closer to John the moment he was sure Dutch was no threat anymore. His omega shifted closer to him immediately, rubbing at the sore spot on his head and scowling at Dutch that was looking between them in shock and disbelief.

“What the hell, Dutch?” he demanded, talking over still growling Arthur, but quieter this time. “I would’ve showed you the mark better if you asked.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Dutch asked, panting angry.

“Exactly what I told you” John answered, his mark fully on display. “We’re mated.”

Dutch growled at them and they growled right back, angering the older man even more. Arthur didn’t care, he didn’t want other alpha growling at his mate.

“You know the rules,” Dutch spat with so much venom it almost didn’t sound like him. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, his whole body was tense with anger and eyes had a pale ring of red around irises, matching the color of Arthur’s red eyes he surely had right now while he and John were standing their ground.

This time Arthur said something. “Yeah, and we still mated.” Not taking his eyes of Dutch, he grabbed John’s hand in his and squeezed tight. John squeezed back. This conversation would affect their entire future, whatever they’d have to care for themselves from now or not. “We love each other.”

There was no point in lying, looking for excuses or blaming John’s heat. The mating was their doing, no one or nothing made them do it, it was all them. Arthur wanted Dutch to know this before he would decide what to do with them next. He needed to have a whole picture.

Dutch stared at their joined hands. It seemed that some of the anger left his body but when he looked back at both of them, his face was still twisted with fury. Arthur noticed something else in his eyes as well. Disappointment.

“Can’t believe this,” he breathed and looked at Hosea briefly. Their other father was calm, undeniably spreading some of his calming scent around to defuse the situation. It didn’t look like it was working. “You’re mated. My sons. You were supposed, to be brothers!”

Arthur hated that it came to this, that they disappointed and betrayed the man that raised them but it was his fault for thinking of them as brothers. They never were. None of them was a little kid when they met, no matter how hard Dutch was trying, they were too old to really think of each other as brothers. They were close, closer than some sibling probably, but they weren’t brothers. They weren’t really raised as ones, it was just a fancy title Dutch gave them because he thought of them as his sons despite him and Arthur not having that much of an age gap between them to be father and son in the first place.

That’s all it was, the title that didn’t cover their real feeling towards each other.

“There is no blood between us, Dutch!” John got himself riled up again. There was no way to have this conversation calmly, it was too emotional for all three of them and they were too angry to just simply talk, especially the two of them, driven more by instincts than common senses right now. Arthur just hoped it wouldn’t end with spilling blood. “No matter how much you wanted us to be brothers we were never that.”

Dutch looked like he didn’t hear him or didn’t want to hear. This time, some of the anger really melted away, leaving the room for sadness that Arthur wasn’t expecting to see, not so soon, but he was sure that’s exactly what he saw when Dutch turned his eyes to him.

“Arthur,” he said softly, almost like a whisper. “You were supposed to just keep an eye on him.”

Arthur felt guilt settling in his body. But not regret, he thought, squeezing John’s hand again. Never regret.

“I know Dutch,” he confirmed sadly and avoided Dutch’s eyes for a moment. When he looked at the leader again, it was with determination and pride. “But I decided different.”

Dutch shook his head in disbelief before staring at John.

“Did he forced you?”

Arthur felt a pang of pain in his chest when Dutch suggested that. Did he really thought he could force himself on someone? On John?

The boy tensed at his side and let out a quiet growl, upset by this suggestion just as Arthur was hurt.

“I would’ve kicked him in the face if he tried,” he said and Arthur knew John wasn’t joking. “And the bond wouldn’t appear. I wanted this,” the omega admitted, pointing at his own chest before getting closer to Arthur. “WE wanted this!”

They were explaining everything as it was, trying to make Dutch understand their reasons but that didn’t seem to have been doing the trick. To the older alpha it was still just a betrayal, a knife to his back. 

“I’ve forbidden mating between gang members.” He was getting angry again with every word. After a short pause, his voice was booming again. “You wanted to fuck around you could’ve done that without biting!” Dutch turned to Arthur before yelling the next part. “What the hell were you thinking! I understand John losing his mind, he was in heat, but you?! Was you that desperate for a cunt you couldn’t just wait to pay a whore?!”

Dutch took only one step towards them, probably the only one he was going to take, but it was enough to woke up the overprotectiveness again. John snarled like a wild animal and put himself in front of Arthur, shielding him from Dutch. Arthur wrapped an arm around his chest and brought him closer to his own, connecting their bodies in a loose embrace. He could feel John vibrating with a growl and it made Arthur proud to have such a strong omega. He almost purred.

John didn’t look like he was going to say anything soon so Arthur took the talking on himself again.

“I love John, Dutch!” He didn’t mean to raise his voice but he was still angry, even more so after other alpha’s accusations. He wasn’t some mindless brute that couldn’t control himself around omegas in heat. “It wasn’t about desperation.”

“Or losing my mind,” John snarled in addition.

“We are in love,” Arthur kept explaining, smiling against himself when John purred for few short second. He held the omega closer, feeling the need to nuzzle against the mark he left last night, instead he just started gently brushing his fingers over John’s heart that was thumping wildly inside the boy’s chest. “Just sex wouldn’t be enough.”

It would’ve been nice, John was a perfect lover, loud, responsive and most of all, eager, just needing some more experience. But Arthur wouldn’t be able to handle leaving the omega’s bed every time, being there just to help him release the tension and then getting nothing until he would be needed again. His heart wouldn’t take it.

“In love, they say,” Dutch repeated with a snort, seemingly to Hosea but he wasn’t even looking at his friend, just staring at the two of them. Was he thinking it was just a joke? Delusions on their part? “And what I’m supposed to do about that? Accept that?”

John and Arthur shared a look before the alpha answered with a tense voice.

“Ideally, yes.”

“You just broke one of the rules,” Dutch reminded them. He wasn’t yelling anymore, which somehow was even worse. “You betrayed me. My own sons.”

“We didn’t betray you, you can still count on us,” John protested immediately.

“Count on you? When you’re mated?” Dutch chuckled but there was no humor in it. It was a bitter laugh. “No matter how important I and the gang was for you, it changed the moment you sank your teeth into each other. There will be never nothing or no one more important to you than each other. And I’m supposed to count on you? Expect that you will still do your job? That Arthur will allow you to get into dangerous situation?”

“He’s not my boss, I can do whatever I want,” John stated defensively, not only for himself but for his alpha as well. Arthur felt the growl in his chest again, but it wasn’t loud enough to be heard, even in such dead silence like the one that was hovering over the camp right now. “And he ain’t an alpha like that anyway. If he’s worried he can talk to me about this but I know he won’t forbid me to be my own person. I can still do jobs for you, so does Arthur. Please, Dutch, nothing changed.”

Whichever sentence it was, what John said made Dutch angry again.

“Everything changed, boy!” he yelled at both of them. “This gang is all about loyalty, but how can you be loyal to the gang when you’re loyal to each other?!”

“We can be loyal to both each other and the gang. This is just like you and Annabelle!” John used the same argument he used on Arthur. But mentioning Annabelle in Dutch’s presence was never a good idea. It was confirmed when alpha’s eyes flashed red for a moment.

“It ain’t the same! Me being with Annabelle never interfered with the gang!”

“But it could’ve!” John countered. “Anytime we and her could’ve been in danger, you would’ve always chosen her to save! Yet we always trusted you. We knew we could count on you!”

“And Hosea being with Bessie never bothered you either!” Arthur joined. He wasn’t going to let John deal with this alone, they were mates, they worked together. “At one point there was two mated pairs in the gang and you never bat an eye, yet me and John being mates is suddenly a problem!”

He and John never felt like Dutch cared less about them when Annabelle was still alive. He cared, just differently and they knew he’d give his life for them if needed. They’d do the same for him if there was no other choice. Yes, they’d do anything to protect and save each other, but they’d still risk their life for the gang. This would never change.

Hosea nodded and smiled proudly, clearly on their side, but Dutch didn’t notice that. Arthur doubted he even cared about his friend’s opinion on this. 

“How can I be sure that I can still expect you to do your job?” Dutch asked them before addressing Arthur directly. “That you won’t freak out or protest if I decide to send John on a mission?”

“Just like you know you could count on Hosea.” Arthur didn’t know what else could he say beside that and making a promise. “Because we ain’t changed, we’re still the same people, we’re still your gunslingers.” He glanced at John, still safe in his embrace. “I’m sure we’ll be protective of each other for the first few weeks like all newly mated pairs but after that, everything will be just the same as always.”

Dutch said nothing.

“You can still count on us, Dutch,” John joined in. There was no anger in any of them anymore. “Just because we are mated now doesn’t change how we feel about the gang. About you, Hosea, Susan and Pearson. We want to stay in the gang, be a part of the family. If you let us.” Just like Arthur did earlier, John glanced at him for confirmation before continuing. “But if you decide it’s too much of a betrayal, just please, let us go. We’ll pack our things and be on our way.”

They waited. They said everything they wanted, now Dutch had to decide what do with them, if he still wanted them here. It was nerve wracking to wait because Dutch didn’t say anything at first, he just watched them, looking more tired with each passing second.

“Please, Dutch,” Arthur begged, hoping to stir something in their father. “It doesn’t have to change anything.”

When Dutch turned his gaze away after that, John and Arthur held their breaths.

“You drink the brew to prevent the pregnancy, son?” he asked, not looking at them anymore.

They were so surprised by his question they didn’t react at first or even understand what he said. Only when it finally got to them, they breathed again in relief.

“Yeah, we bought herbs,” John confirmed and Arthur took out a little pouch with what was left of them from his satchel.

“Drink it again, now,” Dutch ordered and turned around. “I don’t need an infant in the camp nine months from now on.”

Arthur actually felt week in the knees. It was over. Well, the argument was, the grudge between them and Dutch would remain for now but it was better than being killed or packing to live on their own. 

“Thank you, Dutch.” Arthur’s words stopped the leader from retreating to his tent. “We’re grateful for you letting us stay. We promise we’re still loyal, we haven’t done that to betray you.”

Dutch didn’t turn to look at him or John, as if it was hurting him to see them.

“I hope you’re right, Arthur,” the older man sighed. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“We won’t,” John promised. “You can still count on us, you’ll see.”

They wanted to go their tent as well and get some rest after this exhausting morning but Dutch’s voice stopped them.

“And boys.” They both looked at him but Dutch was still keeping his back to them. “No fooling around in the camp, is that clear?”

“Yes, Dutch,” they said at the same time and after that, Dutch closed himself in his tent. John and Arthur did the same, mostly to avoid Susan’s disappointing gaze on them or Pearson looking at them curiously. 

“You crossed your fingers,” John said when they were safe inside their tent.

“So what if I did?” Arthur asked, taking off his holster.

“I crossed mine too,” the boy admitted and wrapped his arms around him from behind, purring softly and caressing Arthur’s chest. “I won’t be able to control myself having my alpha sleeping next to me.”

Arthur smirked and turned around in John’s embrace, returning it.

“I know the feeling,” he admitted and placed a soft kiss on the boy’s lips, not daring to make it longer or more passionate. “But let's control ourselves for few days. Dutch miraculously let us stay, let’s not make him change his mind.”

“Sure,” John agreed without a fuss and stepped back to not tempt them both. They still had their heat stanched clothes on after all and after such nervous situation they could use some relaxation in each other’s arms. “We need a bigger bed. We can’t snuggle on those small cots.”

Arthur followed John’s gaze. Their cots were handmade, solid but small, just enough space for one grown man, definitely not for a mated pair who was still so early in the bond they wouldn’t stand the thought of sleeping separately. They’d rather sleep on the ground together than on the separate beds.

“We can press them together for now.” The thought of sleeping together in one bed, real bed, made Arthur buzz with excitement. Every night he was going to hold his omega in his arms or be held in return. They could lay on one another, making each other feel safe under solid weight, or just lay with space between them whenever it would be too hot but still wake up seeing each other every day.

“Good idea.”

They got to work right away. John was supposed to drink the brew again but they both wanted to just lay down for a bit and calm down. Arthur was shaken a little and he could sew John was too. They just pressed the beds together when they heard a knock on the pole holding the tent.

“Boys, can I come in?”

Arthur and John looked at each other and then around. The tent was a mess because they had to make a way to move the cots. Hosea probably wouldn’t mind and they really wanted to let him in. They were curious what he wanted to talk about.

“Sure, Hosea,” Arthur invited him and sat with John on the joined beds.

Hosea entered the tent and smiled at them.

“Well, I have to admit, I never saw you anger Dutch so much,” he chuckled, looking for a place to sit on. The only chair was blocked by the table and a chest, so he couldn’t sit there. John was already standing up to dig out the chair but Hosea stopped him by holding his hand up and just sat down next to them.

“We didn’t want to anger him with this,” John explained them.. 

“I know,” Hosea assured him. “You surprised him, that might’ve been a reason for his outburst.”

“You on the other hand, don’t look surprised at all,” Arthur noticed and waited for some explanation. He could understand not being angry like Dutch, but no reaction at all?

“I suspected something like that would happen eventually,” Hosea said simply, brushing his hair with his fingers. It was getting greyer with each day.

“How?”

“Come on, Arthur, I know you only pretend to be dumb. And you’re doing it perfectly, believe me.” Arthur turned sharply to John when he giggled, covering his mouth behind a hand, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Arthur’s heart immediately melted and he forgot about being angry. With a smile on his lips, he turned to Hosea, giving him a nod to continue. “You surely noticed how you and John were always close.” He nodded again. Sure, he noticed, John was stuck to him like glue even since he felt brave enough to try to befriend him. It was annoying at first but Arthur learned to appreciate John’s presence in his life until the appreciation turned into what their relationship was now. “Not to mention John here told me once he has a crush on you.”

“Really?”

He turned to John again whose face was all red from embarrassment. Arthur snorted and bumped their knees together. John grinned, still blushing but less shy about it.

“I didn’t know what else to tell him,” he started talking about that day. “And I was feeling miserable after you slept with that one whore couple of months ago.”

Arthur didn’t even remember that day but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had slept with the whore to forget about John.

“I bullied him into telling me,” Hosea admitted almost proudly. Arthur laughed.

“You need to stop picking on children.”

“He’s a man now. Still young and stupid…”

“Hey!” John protested.

“But a man nonetheless,” Hosea finished, ruffling John’s already wild hair. When the older man took his hand back, he was holding a straw of hay. A glint of amusement flashed in his eyes while John and Arthur blushed. “I just wanted to say I’m happy for you, boys. Having a mate is truly something special.”

There was a trace of longing in Hosea’s voice. There was no doubt about who he was thinking right now.

“We experienced it already.” Arthur felt weird doing it in front of Hosea but they already done it so he didn’t really hesitate before grabbing John’s hand just like in front of Dutch. John practically beamed at him and quickly intertwined their finger together, resting some of his weight on Arthur’s arm. The bond between them tingled and spread a pleasant warmth through their bodies, its source in the fresh mating marks on their necks. “Never felt anything like that.”

He couldn’t explain it but he felt connected to John on some new level. He wasn’t feeling the same things as John, wasn’t sensing his thoughts or anything like that but it felt like John crawled under his skin and became one with him. They were two different people but their bond was just one and the same in both of them, making them happy with its sole existence.

“And you won’t ever do. I still remember how wonderful it was to be mated to Bessie.”

Remembering this was making Hosea happy but there was undeniable saddens in his eyes when he mentioned his omega. He still missed her after all those years. 

“Was Dutch giving you a harsh time because of it?” John asked. Bessie was already dead when he joined the gang, he never knew her and how the gang looked back then. Arthur barely remembered it himself, just that at some point Bessie left the gang and he wasn’t seeing Hosea much after that. He never saw her again, when Hosea returned for good, it was to say Bessie died of poor health.

“No, never.” Hosea looked up with a soft smile on his lips, for sure remembering something from the past. “He knew I loved him too, not as much as Bessie but I loved him. He never expected of me to be more loyal to him, he understood himself that nothing can compare to the bond between mates.”

“And he let you stay in the gang with her,” John noticed. “Just like he let us stay.”

“He didn’t want to lose me.” Hosea turned his gaze back towards them. “Just like he don’t want to lose you. Don’t think it was your silly promises that convinced him in the end, he would’ve let you stay even if you had kept quiet.”

Arthur frowned at the older man. When he checked John, the boy was just as confused.

“We didn’t lie,” Arthur said. “Nothing changed, we will still give our life for him.”

They didn’t expect to see such serious expression on Hosea’s face.

“Don’t say such things, Arthur because you have no idea what are you talking about,” the older alpha warned him. “Even before mating you was never in a situation when you had to make such hard decision about giving your life for Dutch. You think nothing changed but the truth is, a lot changed.”

Still confused, Arthur and John looked at each other again.

“How so? I still feel loyal to the gang,” the omega admitted.

“And that won’t change but don’t think even for a second that in a situation where you would have a choice to give your life for Dutch or return safely to your alpha, you would even consider choosing Dutch,” Hosea told him with confidence in his voice. “You simply won’t do it. And that’s fine. I don’t want you boys to give your lives for me or Dutch. We won’t be with you forever but you two still have many years ahead of you.”

“And we’re planning to spend them in this gang, being loyal to Dutch,” Arthur said stoutly. He and John weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“I have no doubt about that,” Hosea explained. The tone of his voice was getting less tense again. “I’m glad you get to stay here for more years, with your family. But you two have a new family now, maybe in a few years you’ll decide for a child or two.”

John cackled. “That will never happen.”

“Maybe not. Or maybe it will, you never know, accidents happen,” Hosea noted. “I just want you to know, that if you ever decide to leave this life and start a new one, Dutch won’t think of it as a betrayal.” Judging by his reaction to their mating, he’d do exactly that. “He’s angry right now but he understands why you did it. He’s not blind, he saw how close you always was and now it’s even stronger.” Hosea addressed next words to John.” Before you entered the picture, John, Dutch was number one priority for Arthur but that changed when we took you in. Dutch knows this and it saddens him to see you two drifting away from him, but I assure you he’s happy you found each other.”

“He didn’t look happy,” Arthur mumbled. It hurt him that Dutch’s primary reaction was to get angry at them for wanting to be happy.

Hosea had to reach through John but he still grabbed Arthur’s wrist and squeezed it to give him support.

“Give him time,” he asked and took his hand back. “He’s not blaming you. He knows love is a complicated thing. Everyone will always choose their mate over their parents and if it comes to choosing the life of their mate and their children, without any way to save both, nobody would blame omega or an alpha for saving the child. That’s how it works. We will be sad to see you go but nobody can blame their children for wanting to leave the nest at some point. Especially if babies are involved.” John snorted after hearing babies being mentioned again. “So don’t speak about nothing changing. You’re mates now, that changes everything. You’re both still young but you’ll soon understand how powerful a bond between mates can be.”

With those last words, Hosea stood up and left them alone and still confused.

“You think he’s right or just missing Bessie after we mentioned her?” John asked after a couple of seconds.

“I don’t know,” Arthur sighed, tired even more than before Hosea talked to them. “He might be. He was mated for a long time, he know how it feels.”

“I don’t feel different though.”

“Me neither.” He still loved Dutch, he still felt like he would do anything for him. So what was Hosea talking about? He shook his head, not wanting to deal with this now. Maybe they’d find out soon. He turned to John who was watching him. “Let’s not worry about it for now. We don’t have to choose and hopefully we won’t ever have to. I’m just glad I have you.”

Arthur leaned closer and placed a kiss on John’s lips that were curled into a smile.

“I’m glad I have you too,” John whispered and started another kiss. It lasted a little longer. “I always had you in some way but being mated is something else.”

Arthur couldn’t deny that. “Yeah,” he breathed and put his hand on John’s hip, grabbing him and lifting him from the cot. “Come here.”

John straddled his hips and kissed him soundly, pushing him on the bed in the process. In the back of Arthur’s mind, there was reminder to keep it in their pants while they were in the camp but it was quickly silenced by lust when he smelled the fresh slick coming from John. Just from kissing, Jesus, he thought amazed.

As if fate was on their side, Dutch’s gramophone started playing loudly, giving them a perfect cover for any potential sounds coming from their tent.

“No excuses,” John noticed with a smug grin before he dived for another kiss.

Arthur moaned into his mouth and they both started tugging at their clothes.

“Wasn’t saying anything,” Arthur said back to him when they were catching their breaths for a few seconds. He bit John’s lower lip, making him groan. Arthur swallowed that when he kissed his omega again.

They promised Dutch to not do it while in the camp but they were too happy to care. Besides, they crossed their fingers and they were young, and mates, and they craved each other.

They were mates.

Arthur would never get tired of reminding himself that.


End file.
